Alice
by oceanspurplesun
Summary: A 15 year old telepath, Alice spies on the Winchesters while they fight Azazel. All three mortals end up in hospital saved by Toby&Oz. All characters make an appearance as the group must defeat Azazel, discovering something about themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfiction. I had this same story, but i revised and republished it. Will try to upload often; I have chapters 1-4 written already.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters that appear in Supernatural or The Listener. I DO own Alice Foster though.**

**Please R&R! I'm open to any suggestions! ;] Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

_One, two, three...that's three twenties...sixty bucks...sixty bucks? That guy ripped me off; after all I've done for him! The little bastard, he's going to pay..._

_Oh my god, this is amazing, we should definitely have dinner together more often..._

_I can't believe he killed himself. I just...can't believe it. He never seemed like that kind of person..._

Stupid thoughts. Get out of my brain!

Oh, sorry, I should probably explain...

I'm Alice Foster, and I'm a telepathic fifteen-year-old girl. I live in Toronto, Canada.

And now, as I was walking on Bay St., I was trying to block the many thoughts out of my brain. I hear people's thoughts, but I can't place my thoughts into other people's brains, which I could definitely have some fun with.

I heard yelling, and the bashing of something. It sounded like fighting...screaming...something big was happening. I ran towards the sound and peered carefully around the corner.

Two guys, pretty hot actually, were fighting another man. The guy that was on his own was definitely winning. He was way stronger...inhuman, almost. There was a car parked right next to me, a nice old black one with the trunk popped. I looked inside. There were weapons: guns, knives, stakes, you name it. There were also some jars filled with something red…_blood?_...and a huge bag of road salt. On the ground, beside where the guys were fighting was a huge star-circle thing. The two hot ones were trying to push Solo-dude into it. At first I thought that these guys were just insane, but then I saw it. The two younger guys were shooting at Solo, but nothing happened to him. He could survive tons of bullets? Definitely not human. What the hell?

I crept closer, behind the car. I was pretty close to them now. I listened, really hard. The older of the two guys was thinking:

_I gotta get more holy water..._

The other one:

_We're running out of time, and energy. We might lose...Dean and I might die, right here, right now..._

This guy...he could feel me there. He could feel some sort of presence in his head.

The older of the two could see his buddy faltering.

_Sammy, stop it, keep fighting, _he willed his partner on.

So the older one's name was Dean, the younger's was Sam. Dean was running towards the trunk of the car. I hid underneath it. The inhuman guy's thoughts hit me hard, like being thrown against a brick wall at a speed of a hundred kilometres an hour.

_These guys are good, truly John Winchester's sons; too bad I'm stronger. Oh, my, there's someone in my head; hello, telepath._

I was completely shocked. Nobody had ever felt me in their head before. These guys were _weird_. But Solo was distracted now; he was trying to find me. Sam took advantage of this and tried to push him into that circle thing.

Solo's thoughts:

_Oh, you're under the car. Come out, come out._

I was going to run, but I couldn't just leave them here!

My problem was solved by Dean, because at that moment, he saw me hiding under his car.

"What the hell?"

Sam looked up and saw Dean drag me out. The other guy, who I now realized had yellow eyes, decided to take advantage of the distraction.

He blew the street apart.

The last thing I saw was Sam and Dean thrown backwards, and the ground forwards. I hit my head, and then it was all black.

* * *

**Okay so, cut me some slack, it's my first fanfic... :]**

**R&R people, review like there's no tomorrow! Suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE critisism are greatly apreciated. Thanks for reading! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, second chapter to my first fanfic. Please review! I'll do the same! I promise ;] annnywaayy, FIRST TWO REVIEWERS GET A DEDICATION! :]**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas les caracteres de la Listener ou la Supernatural. Je possede Alice. - That means, I do not own the Listener or Supernatural characters. I DO own Alice.**

**READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :]**

**

* * *

**

**Toby POV**

Oz rolled down the window so he could talk to the cashier.

_Hey Toby, how much do you want to bet I can get her number?_

"Seriously, man? Why does your entire life revolve around women?" I asked him, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Because they're freaking hot!" was Oz's reply.

Oz rolled the ambulance up to the serving window. He was determined to get this chick's number. Oz thought she was really hot.

Until her saw her face. No offense to her or anything, but she was _hideous_. And normally, I'm a pretty nice person.

_O__kay, I don't think I want her number..._I heard Oz think.

I laughed, and made the cashier watch me curiously. Oz, embarrassed, paid for the two double-doubles and drove away quickly.

The next five minutes involved me laughing every thirty seconds before Oz telling me to shut up. Then, out of nowhere my brain was overpowered by someone's intense vision:

_The perspective is a young girl's. Her vision is somewhat hazy, as though she's very tired. The girl sees two men lying on the asphalt, one of which is unconscious. The other is trying to reach the unconscious one, but he is hurt. He cannot move well. Another man comes into view: he shows no emotion as he casually walks from the scene._

"Toby? Toby? Buddy, hey, snap out of it!" Oz snapped his fingers in front on my face. He had pulled over to the side of the street.

"Oz! Oz! Three people…they're hurt! In a, an old abandoned parking lot! By some old, crappy buildings!..." I tried to give him more details… "There's a beat-up old red sign in front of an abandoned shop; uh, 'Caliente's Variety'. That's what it says!"

"Bakery?" Oz asked me, worriedly.

"Yes! Yes, Oz, where's that?" I asked him. He knew Toronto like the back of his hand.

"I know where it is!" Oz started the ambulance, turned it around and headed north.

Those five minutes were probably the longest ones of my entire life. I had this gut feeling that this wasn't anyone's imagination; it was real. It was too clear to be a memory or a vision…

Oz turned the ambulance into the parking lot. I was right; someone had seen this. There was a young girl and two men lying on the asphalt, all unconscious now. The other man was not there.

"Toby, we don't have enough room for these three. I'm going to call backup." Oz said, as we ran to get the emergency kits.

I looked up at him. "No! You can't!" I exclaimed. "When they question us, what do we say? 'Oh, I had this vision of three people unconscious in a parking lot'? I don't think even Charlie could get us out of that one!"

"Oh…well….let's see if we can cram them in then…"

There was no way it was good for them, but we fit all the people into the back of the ambulance. Oz sped to the hospital. We radioed Olivia and told her we had three patients. She promised to have three stretchers ready.

"Hey, Toby, guess what?" Oz asked me.

Oh my god. "_What, _Oz?"

"I'm totally your sidekick."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but it's exam time and my muse doesn't seem to be cooperating as of right now. (: anyway, I hope you enjoy. Read and review, and thanks for reading! Any tips/thoughts/comments greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Toby POV**

I don't know why, but I always check up on the patients that Oz and I bring into the hospital. I guess it just seems like the right thing to do. I don't know.

So, like I always do, I went to the hospital to see how the patients we had brought in last night were doing. They were the two men and the girl that Oz and I had found in the old parking lot. First, I checked with Olivia. She never understood my need to follow up on patients, but, nobody did. Our conversation went like this:

"Hey, hey, Liv, hi. How are the three we brought in last night?" I asked anxiously.

_Oh Toby, again?_

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes.

_Dinner tonight? _She thought-negotiated with me.

"Oregano's, 7:30? Just tell me if they're conscious," I pleaded.

"Toby, I don't understand you at all. As for the patients, yes, two of them are conscious: the girl and one of the guys. And I know you're going to want to see them, so you can go in if you want. Just go easy on them!" She added as I rushed away.

"Thanks, Liv! You're the best!"

**Alice POV**

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said, glad to have company.

A guy, maybe twenty-five years old, opened the door and stepped inside my hospital room. He had jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a dark uniform, which made his eyes stand out even more against his clean-shaven skin.

"Hey there," he said softly. "I'm Toby Logan, I'm one of the paramedics who brought you in last night."

"Alice Foster," I introduced myself. There was a sort of awkward silence. I listened for his thoughts.

Do you have any idea how weird it is to listen for someone's thoughts, and only hear them listening for yours? It's like when you're at the hair-cutting place and there are two mirrors directly across the room from each other, so when you look into one, you see the other's reflection, and the reflections just go on and on. I could tell that Toby have never experienced this thought reflection thing either.

"What the..?" we gasped at the same time.

I recovered first, but only after a five-second's pause. I could tell that we were both putting two and two together, trying to make it equal five instead of four. I decided that I might sound like a total whack, but it's not like I knew Toby well anyways. I had to ask.

"So you're a telepath, too?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Toby looked totally taken by surprise. Not that I could blame him. Obviously, he hadn't met many other telepaths either.

"Uh…what? What are you talking about?" he finally managed to stammer. Lame attempt at playing dumb. I could hear him thinking, _Oh shit; no, she can't have found out. That was way too easy; she must be joking...but who jokes about mind reading?_

He tried to listen for my thoughts again. I deliberately thought, _dude, calm down. I'm a telepath too. I dare you to think of a number between one and fifty._

He thought 6,508.679.

"Really, Toby? You needed _more _proof? 6,508.679 isn't between one and fifty. Cheater," I said.

He was still totally shocked. So was I, but apparently I could handle this much better than he could. It might have been because I had met another telepath before. I don't know. Anyway, Toby got over his shock. He pulled a chair up to my bedside and asked me what I remembered from last night's episode.

I told him what I had seen. The guys fighting the other dude, the crazy-ass weapons in the car, and the weird star-circle thing that looked suspiciously Satanist-like.

"How did you all get hurt, though?" Toby asked.

I hesitated. "Do you promise that you won't say I'm insane or tell anyone?"

"What? Why? Do you think what you saw would make people think you're crazy?" Toby asked, quizzically.

"Probably. But I know what I saw. Do you promise or not?"

"Yes, of course," he said; "Tell me what you saw."

"Well…For one thing, the dude they were fighting was definitely winning, but he couldn't get away. But he was way stronger. Like, Superman strong. And he had yellow eyes!"

Toby looked up at me. "Umm, Alice…"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "No saying I'm crazy! I know what I saw!" He had been thinking that maybe I was in shock or something, and that it was making me believe strange things.

"Okay, okay," Toby surrendered. "Go on."

"Fine. Oh, and I don't know what happened, but I think that the guy with the creepy eyes did something weird so the street, like, totally blew up."

"You honestly believe he blew up a street?" Toby asked me, smiling a little at my supposed insanity.

"Who says he didn't?"

"The laws of nature."

"I can't believe you're actually saying that. Toby. WE READ MINDS. If that's not against the laws of…anything, really…then I don't know what is. If telepathy is a real thing, who says crazy-street-blowing-up-powers-of-doom isn't?"

"I do."

"Well, you're not a parapsychologist, are you?"

He was silent.

"Exactly." I proved my point. I was having fun talking to him.

"I think," he said, slowly, "that we should ask the other guys. They might back up your theory. Or mine."

"Mine, for sure. Okay. Let's go talk to them. After that, I'm counting on you to get me out of this hospital."

"Sorry, Alice. You have to stay here for another night, just so they can keep an eye on you."

"What? Why? Oh, whatever," I said, realizing that the hospital was probably better than my foster home. "Let's just go talk to those guys."

Toby got their room number and we headed down the hallway. We were just about to turn into the guys' room when I heard Toby trying to listen for their thoughts. That reminded me of something…

_Toby! _I basically thought-yelled.

_Ow, my…ears? What is it, Alice? _Toby asked, getting the message that this was a topic we shouldn't discuss in a crowded hallway.

_Sorry. Anyway, the younger guy can feel us listening to his thoughts…so try not to do that too much if you don't want him to know, _I told him.

Toby didn't get it, but obeyed anyway. We opened the door without knocking…well, that was me, not Toby. He flashed me a look that said, _manners?,_ but I pretended not to notice.

_Fine, Toby._

As we entered the room, I said, "Knock, knock". _There's my manners._

Sam was working on his laptop in a chair and Dean was lying in the bed. Dean gave us this look that basically said, _Fuck, I hate people. _"Hi," Sam said, closing his laptop a little too quickly….

Interesting. Now, I wanted to know what he was looking at that he didn't want us to know about. Sam didn't really look like a _Busty Asian Beauties _kind of guy…even though his brother did. Whatever. I decided not to ask Sam about it and not risk him figuring out my telepathy.

I introduced myself: "Hey, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you…well, formally, at least."

Sam seemed to be the boys' spokesperson. "I'm Sam," he said. "And this is Dean." Sam flashed a half-smile, but Dean just looked at me coldly.

"Who are you?" He regarded the paramedic beside me.

"Toby Logan. I'm one of the paramedics who brought you in." Toby reached out a hand. The brothers shook it; Dean, a little more firmly.

There was a short awkward pause. Toby and I sat down in some armchairs in the room.

"Well, uh, thanks." Sam said.

Dean thought, _Maybe we wouldn't have needed to be brought in if the girl wasn't so nosy._

_ Ouch, _I thought, maybe a little sarcastically. I gave him a look, then realized that he hadn't actually said anything…whatever, he wouldn't notice. I decided to change the subject; I wanted to know why they had been fighting that man and why there were weapons in the car, so I asked them what they did for a living.

The seemingly more productive one of the two, Sam thought, _Damn. How do we get out of this one…?_

Meanwhile, Dean unknowingly gave me a confusing half-answer: _Well little girl, usually we try to figure out a way to save the world's asses from Lucifer, and the Apocalypse __**I**__ started…._

Oookkay then.

It was, predictably, Sam who spoke first. "We're insurance agents," he said. Him and Dean told us a little bit about the company they worked for, while I thought-spoke to Toby.

_Liars, _I told Toby in thoughts. I recalled the memory of the trunk of the car, for his benefit.

_Oh jeez. Who are these guys? _Toby "said".

_I don't even know…_ I thought.

Sam and Dean finished their short, disorganized speech. I spoke up.

"So, what's with the crazy-ass weapons, then?"

Sam and Dean seemed to be thinking together: _shit, shit shit shit…._

It was Dean's turn to come up with something. He wasn't very successful. "What are you talking about?" he stuttered. Interesting. Dean seemed to be a smooth talker; rarely was he at a loss for words.

I kept pushing him. "Oh, the knives, the guns, the jars, the plastic water containers, the salt bags…you know, all that stuff in the trunk."

Evading the question, Sam said, "Speaking of cars, what happened to ours?"

"It's in an impound lot. Don't worry, they aren't allowed to snoop," Toby told them.

_Toby, _I thought, _they're not going to say anything if you're here._

_ Why would they not say anything? _He thought back.

_ Because you have to write a report. And you're technically a government worker. They're afraid of getting caught, _I explained.

_Oh. Okay…well, I'll be outside. Tell me if you need me._

Toby got up, excused himself, and left. Once he was safely out of the room, I leaned in closer to the boys.

"You can trust me. And Toby, too. We won't tell anyone. I swear," I said quietly.

Sam spoke. "Give us a second, okay?"

He and Dean leaned away from me and whispered to each other. It sounded like they were arguing…then they played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_. Sam won.

"Dean. You gotta stop picking scissors," Sam said. Then he turned to me.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sam asked me.

I hesitated. "Toby wouldn't turn on me. And I have my own secrets to keep."

The boys looked at me questioningly. _Alice, _Toby warned, _are you sure about this?_

_ I won't tell them about you. I promise, _I told him.

"Trust me, I do not want them to find out. It's probably stranger than yours." I said to the brothers.

"Doubt it," Dean stated.

"Try me."


End file.
